Titan League
by Comicanimelover637
Summary: Nightwing and Starfire from a new team of heroes to help the good people of Hope City


((A big Thank you to my new editor ElliGordon))

Chapter 1: Absent friends.

Where our story begins.

Dick sits in a dark apartment; four computer screens are the only light. On one screen is a map of the arctic. The second has an image of Happy Harbor. Next to that one is a screen with a flat line wavelength on it, the top corner reading 'Kid Flash Frequency.' The last screen has a photo of Aqualad, Kid Flash, and himself on it. 

"One month has passed and still I can't seem to find you Wally. Artemis is doing ok- jumped right back into the hole hero deal," he says, looking over at the screen with the photo on it. 

Out of nowhere, the silence in the room is broken by the huge sound of static. Nightwing's eyes go huge when he looks at the screen with the frequencies on it. The nible is spiking like crazy. 

A month had passed since the death of Wally West, aka Kid Flash. Dick Grayson aka Nightwing had left the team and was now working on his own once again in the city of Blüdhaven. The whole time something about the death of his friend did not sit right with him and that is

Across the town, Tigress is running down the street chasing after some thug. Right when she is about to tackle him, there is a flash of white light and a blue vortex opens in front of her for a split second. She is overwhelmed by the feeling of love.

Back at Dick's apartment he sits in front of the computer in shock. Then out of the static he hears Wally voice "Dick I am not dead I am trying to come back." Before Dick could answer back the static was gone and the room was silent again. "Well that was whelming. " Dick says.

An hour later Artemis Crook aka Tigress was standing outside Dick's apartment door. 

"Come on girl all you gotta do is knock, after all he was your teammate too." She says to herself. Slowly her right hand moves up and lightly knocks on the door. 

"Guess he isn't home….." she muses until the door swings open and Dick Grayson is standing there smiling at her. 

"I had a funny feeling you were going to show up at my door soon." 

"Something strange happen?" 

He nods and steps out of the door way, signaling for her to come on in. Artemis walks in and sees a typical bachelor pad in every sense of the phrase. The place was trashed. Clothes and old wrappers were strewn all over the place. By the look of things, he had been sleeping on the couch. 

"Dude I thought you were seeing Kori again?" Artemis asks incredulously. Dick smiles and rubs that back of his head awkwardly.

"I am, we just mostly spend time at the tower." 

"How are the Titans? I haven't been there since Jamie and Virgil joined them." Artemis asks, plopping her butt down on the couch.

"They're all fine. Victor is a good leader for them- if he can handle Damion that is." Dick says, sitting in a white laz-e-boy next to the couch.

"But we both know that's not why you came here tonight," he says, getting straight to the point. "You came because of Wally." He adds.

"Wally!?" she exclaims, confused. "I don't know what happened tonight but how could it be Wally? Dick! What aren't you telling me?!" Artemis exclaims, growing angry.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Why don't you tell me what happened to you." Dick replies calmly.

"Well, I was on the trail of some low-level thug that's been running guns in Star City, when out of nowhere, there is a blue vortex right in front of me and I had the overpowering feeling of being loved." Artemis explains.

"Out of all that you don't think it's Wally?" Dick replies.

"Wally is dead, are you trying to tell me his ghost was talking to me?" Artemis asks

Dick shakes his head, standing up and walking over to his computer desk, flipping the monitor with the communication frequency. 

"He told me he isn't dead just about an hour ago." Artemis jumps to her feet.

"Hold on. you're telling me the love of my life told you he is not dead!" Artemis says trying to not start crying.

"Yes, Artemis that is what I am saying and you better get to work because we are going to find him and get him back." Dick says.

"And just how do you plan on doing that." Artemis asks.

"Well let's see who do we know that knows about speedsters?" Dick says with a huge smile. Artemis eyes widen and a smiles come to her faces as a single tear falls down it.

  
  


Chapter 2: Finding Hope.

The next day Dick and Artemis arrive in Central City Home of the Flash, but that's not why the two of them come to this City. Dick pulls his motorcycle in to the parking lot of Star labs right behind him rides in Artemis. "So, if anyone can tell us what really happened to Wally it's going to be Cisco Ramon aka Vibe." Dicks says sitting his helmet on his bike. "Is this place some kind of Museum?" Artemis says looking at the building. "Ya a couple years back they turned this place in to a Museum why I have no clue but you can ask Wally when we see him again." Dick says as they walk in to the building

Once inside they were greeted by a nicely dressed lady. "Welcome to the Star lab Museum." She says. Artemis just nods "Hello Mr. Grayson and Miss. Crook to see Mr. Ramon." Dick says. The lady smiles and nods mashing for them to fallow her. They are lead to an elevator and told to take it down only to the basement and no farther. The duo do as they are told and once the door opens there stands Cisco. "Hey there dicky boy long time no see." Cisco says. "Hey vibe you staying whelmed." Dick ask shaking his hand. "You know me man 5x5." Cisco says smiling. "Your binge-watching Buffy again, aren't you?" Dick asks. Cisco just grins. "We came here for a reason Dick." Artemis snaps. Dick and Cisco look at her and nod. "She right man we need to ask you some stuff about speedsters." Dick says.

Cisco lead them in to the cortex. Better now as the team flash headquarters. "So what you guys like to know?" he asks siting down at the main desk.

"What do you know about what happened to Wally." Artemis asks. Cisco shoots a concerned look to Dick but Dick just nods signaling its ok to speak freely.

"I know he was killed when the Reach tried to blow up the earth. Barry says it's all thanks to Wally we are all alive." Cisco says. Artemis looks at him with deep eyes of disbelief.

"You guys don't think he died do you?" Cisco asks

"Bingo Baby." Dick says. Cisco jumps to his feet shocking Dick and Artemis. "I KNOW IT!!!" he shouts running over to one of the clear white boards. "Ok you lost us man. How did you know?" Dicks says.

"My theory is that Kid Flash did not die that day but was pulled in to the speed force." Cisco explains.

"Oh my god why did I not see that." Dick adds running over to the board.

"Ok I am still lost her the speed force is what gives all speedsters their powers right?" Artemis asks.

"Yes, but it's so much more. Once when Barry lost his powers we were trying to get them back to Him and he was pulled in he told us there are beings that leave in the speed force." Cisco says writing all that he says on the board.

"I still don't see what that has to do with Wally." Artemis says.

"Barry told Wally once that beings wanted him to live so that saved him." Dick says. "And if my theory is right they saved Wally to and he is trying to find a way back." Cisco adds.

"When I was on a case a blue vortex opened in front of me." Artemis says. "and at the same time his old commlink came online and told me he was alive." Dick add in.

Just then Barry Allen aka The Flash speed in to the cortex. "Artemis, Dick what are you doing here?" Barry asks. He then started reading the board. "Wally is alive?" Barry says with a catch in his throat.

"Ya We all Thank so Bare." Dick says. "If he is trapped in the speed force only Artemis can get him out." Barry replays. "How is that?" She asks.

"When he got stuck it took the love of Iris to fully pull him out." Cisco says. "you just side fully as in she was add help." Dick Replays. "Cisco powers were the other part." Barry says. Artemis walks over and lays her left hand on Cisco shoulder. "Can you get me there?" She asks him with a very determined look on her face. Cisco nods slowly. "Sounds like we got a plane Lets go get are friend back." Dick says.

Thinks to Cisco powers the group of friends were easily transported to the site that Kid Flash diaper from. At this time, everyone was sited up. "Why are we here?" Tigress asks

"For my powers to work the best I need to be near were they have been." Vibe explains.

"It's going to be crazy for you in the speed forces you have to focus on Wally." Flash says.

"Ok I got it." Tigress says and holds out her hand to Vibe. Vibe takes her hand and starts to power up as the two hold hands they are pulled in to a blue vortex. "Ok guys were in." Vibe says. Tigress closes her eyes and places her hand over her heart and started to focus Wally West her one true love, as she doses that she can hear her name. "Wally I am here come to me." Tigress says. Slowly a figure starts to form out of the wind "I am coming for you Arty." Kid Flash says as his hand fully forms and touches hers. Tigress eyes fly open and grips on to his hand as she starts to cry. "Vibe I got him pull us out." She shouts. As the blue vortex lefts three figures sand three Vibe, Tigress and, Kid Flash.

Every one ran over and hugs Kid Flash and all the time Tigress never let go of his hand. "Wally I am so sorry I did not try and look for you." Flash says. Kid Flash shacks his head. "Barry don't blame yourself man." Kid Flash says.

"We all should have looked more." Nightwing says.

"Guys stop it no one could of know that I did not die." Kid Flash says

"It don't mater your home now and we can go back to are normal life together." Tigress says kissing Kid Flash patently.


End file.
